Was Only Just A Dream?
by Alexia93
Summary: Cuando están en casa de Nora, Freddie está abrazando un cojín mientras duerme, pero... ¿lo abraza por algo real o solo por un sueño? One-Shot. Seddie.


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí con otro One-Shot. Os cuento: Anoche no podía dormir, así que mientras daba vueltas en la cama me vino a la mente la escena en que Freddie está durmiendo abrazado al cojín en iStill Psycho, y pensé… ¿y por qué está abrazado al cojín? Entonces se me ocurrió una idea para un One-Shot. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos abajo. Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva, son los pensamientos de cada uno.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Llevaba más de dos horas tirada boca abajo en el sillón y no podía pegar ojo. Algo bastante raro en mí, que me duermo incluso antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Maldito Gibby, ¿por qué no vienes ya con la ayuda? Llevamos horas encerrados en casa de esta loca y todavía no ha venido nadie a rescatarnos. Para colmo me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿es que no puede salirme nada bien? Estoy encerrada en una casa con una familia de psicópatas, no he comido nada aceptable desde la tarta, cuando la loca de Nora le ha comido la boca a Freddie… La muy… Se ha llevado la mejor parte. ¿Qué? No Sam, no pienses eso, ya tienes superado lo de Freddie, más que superado._

Abrí los ojos, miré en dirección al sillón de enfrente de mi, donde dormía Carly abrazada a un maniquí; y luego miré hacia el sofá dónde estaba Freddie dormido. Eso era algo que no había visto en mi vida: Freddie dormido. Había visto a Carly cientos de veces, pero a él nunca, y está incluso más adorable que cuando está despierto.

_¿¡Qué? No, no, no, no, no y no. Freddie es horrible y un idiota y… ¿A quién quiero engañar? No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, y estar encerrada tantas horas en una habitación con él no ayuda. Tengo que buscar el modo de salir de aquí, pero… eso no será una horquilla para el pelo._

Alargué el brazo para coger el pequeño alambre negro que había en el suelo y lo acerqué a los ojos. Sí, lo era. Con eso podría forzar la cerradura sin problemas. Eché las piernas hacia atrás, hice una pequeña voltereta y caí de pie en el suelo. Me di la vuelta, corrí hacia la puerta, me arrodillé para llegar mejor a la cerradura y traté de forzarla con la horquilla.

Tras varios intentos el alambre estaba tan deformado que no servía ni para tirarlo a la basura y yo tan frustrada que de pura rabia le di un puñetazo a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Estaba dormido cuando de repente un fuerte ruido me despertó. Giré la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había venido el golpe y vi a Sam echa un ovillo frente a la puerta.<p>

-¿Sam? – Susurré más dormido que despierto.

-Vuelve a dormirte idiota.

-¿Qué haces?

-Intentando salir de aquí, pero es imposible. Tengo hambre, no puedo dormir, estoy encerrada en una casa llena de locos psicópatas, aquí dentro hace un frío que te mueres, Gibby no ha vuelto, Spencer está en una rueda giratoria controlada por una loca – Su voz se iba tornando más aguda conforme hablaba y su respiración se agitaba, igual que le pasaba a Carly cuando le iba a dar uno de sus ataques de claustrofobia.

Estando todavía completamente grogui me levanté del sofá, cogí a Sam por la muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse y la obligué a que me mirara a los ojos… gran error por mi parte. Sabía perfectamente que si la miraba fijamente a los ojos más de treinta segundos, no podría apartar la vista, pero aun así me arriesgué.

-Respira hondo Sam, estate tranquila, esa loca no te va a hacer nada.

-Sí que lo hará. No nos va a dejar salir de aquí y estaremos encerrados para siempre, siempre, siempre…

-Sam, Sam, cálmate o despertarás a Carly.

-Y encima Nora te ha besado y tú no paras de estar pendiente de Carly y…

-Pero no me habéis ayudad cuando lo ha hecho, además ¿por qué te importa tanto?

-Solo… - Dijo resoplando y sentándose en el sofá – Olvídalo.

* * *

><p><em>Si no paro ya de hablar acabaré confesándole que sigo enamorada de él. Eso es tú acuéstate y vuelve a dormirte y… pero no me acaricies la espalda.<em>

-¿Me vas a hablar o vamos a estar así toda la noche?

-Te he dicho que lo olvides. Duérmete.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? – Dijo bostezando.

_Parando de acariciarme la espalda y poniéndome la mano en la cintura no me ayudas._

-Pues muy fácil – Dije levantándome bruscamente y poniendo una rodilla encima del sofá – te acuestas bien, cierras los ojos y vuelves a dormirte. Y yo me voy a mi sillón.

-Túmbate aquí hasta que estés más tranquila – Me susurró arrimándose al respaldo del sofá.

-Pero si no cabemos.

-Por favor.

* * *

><p><em>Por favor hazme caso. ¿Acaso no ves que te hecho de menos?<em>

-Está bien – Resopló y sin mirarme a los ojos se recostó a mi lado – Solo hasta que esté más tranquila.

Al principio fue algo incomodo para los dos, pero tras unos segundos, cerré los ojos y simplemente me dejé llevar.

_Limón. Cuánto tiempo sin poder oler el champú de Sam. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tan juntos, aunque no estemos haciendo nada raro… o nada que, al menos yo quería hacer, pero no hacíamos. La echaba de menos, mucho, demasiado, más de lo que me gustaría… pero no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Solamente tenía ganas de mirarla a los ojos, como aquella noche en el ascensor, y volver a decirle que la quería, volver a besarla, volver a hacer que todo fuera como antes._

Noté que empezaba a moverse para levantarse, y en un acto reflejo, la agarré por la cintura. No podía dejar que se fuera, algo en mi interior me decía que si dejaba que se levantara, la perdería para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Canela. Echaba de menos ese olor tan peculiar que solo Freddie desprendía. Estaba claro, no iba a poder quitarme a este chico de la cabeza en mucho tiempo. Ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo para volver a aquella noche en el ascensor y decirle lo que de verdad pesaba: No, no está siendo mutuo, que le den a lo que piense Carly. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas, y seguro que si cogía al idiota este como lo ha hecho Nora antes y lo besaba se apartaría. <em>

Empezaba a notar que si no me movía de allí, no podría levantarme en mi vida. Además, de un modo otro, tener a Freddie tan cerca me hacía daño; así que hice un amago de levantarme, pero pasó algo que no me esperaba. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo impidiendo que me moviera de donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces? – Murmuré haciendo fuerza para poder levantarme.

Pero él no me contestó, tan solo hizo más fuerza y me acercó más a él. Estaba perdida y lo sabía.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué te ha molestado lo de Nora? – Pregunté cuando dejó de moverse.<p>

-Ahora no me apetece hablar de eso.

Estaba claro que por más que le preguntara no iba a soltar ni una palabra. Es demasiado orgullosa.

-A mí me ha molestado que no me ayudarais ni Carly ni tú. No es agradable que te besen después de haber comido galletas de ternera. Se supone que sois mis amigas.

-Y lo somos, pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para jugármela tratando de enfrentarme a esa loca.

_Buen punto._

-A mí me ha molestado que no te apartaras.

-Lo estaba intentando, pero estaba encima de mí y me había pillado por sorpresa. Créeme, me moría de ganas de que me la quitarais de encima.

* * *

><p>-La noche del encierro cuando te besé también te pillé por sorpresa y no te apartaste.<p>

_Mierda. ¿Por qué sacas el tema? Eres idiota Sam, vas a estar un mes sin pollo frito para que escarmientes._

-Aquello era diferente – Dijo él entonces.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Te pillé por sorpresa y te besé, lo único distinto es que no estaba encima de ti, lo tenías más fácil para apartarme y aun así no lo hiciste.

-He intentado apartar a Nora porque no quería que me besara, ¿por qué crees que a ti no te aparté? Porque una parte de mí quería que me besaras.

-Pero es cosa del pasado. Fue una soberana tontería.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora o nunca Freddie.<em>

-Sam…

-¿Mmmm?

-Cuando estabas conmigo, ya sabes… juntos…

_¡Dilo de una maldita vez!_

-¿Eras feliz?

* * *

><p><em>¿Pero cómo se atreve a preguntar semejante memez? Claro que era feliz, ¿acaso no se notaba que lo era? Estar con él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me pregunta si era feliz. Se merece un bofetón.<em>

-¿Enserio necesitas que te conteste a eso? – Dije en un tono obvio – Pensaba que ya sabías la respuesta.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo puede ser que me costara menos besarla delante de todos aquellos locos y de toda la gente que ve iCarly y me esté costando tanto decirle que la sigo queriendo?<em>

-¿Estás despierto?

-Te echo de menos.

Al decir eso noté que todo el cuerpo de Sam se tensaba de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te echo de menos. Echo de menos lo que teníamos y desde aquella charla en el ascensor me siento el tío más idiota del mundo.

_Muy bien. Ahora di lo mismo pero mirándola a los ojos… si puedes…_

* * *

><p><em>Por favor, que se calle o acabaré haciendo una tontería. Deja de leerme la mente. ¿Y ahora que hace? Oh no, no le mires Sam, no le… no…<em>

-Te echo de menos. Creí que podría olvidarme de todo pero no puedo. Te repito la pregunta… ¿eras feliz cuando estabas conmigo?

-Lo era, y mucho, hasta aquella noche en el ascensor. Pero ya sabes… fue… mutuo – Esto último lo dije sin ganas y volviendo a bajar la vista.

-Fue una idiotez. Sí, sé que dijimos que fue mutuo, pero… fue una idiotez. Pasábamos el noventa por ciento del tiempo peleando y planeando formas de matarnos el uno al otro y el diez por ciento que quedaba siendo una pareja normal. Pero aun así éramos felices, ¿por qué hicimos caso de algo que ni siquiera iba relacionada con nosotros, cuando juntos estábamos felices?

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué no me contesta? Vamos venga di algo, lo que sea, mándame a la porra si es necesario pero di algo.<em>

-Puede que aquello pasara por que en realidad no estamos hechos para estar juntos.

**Crack. **_¿Lo has oído? Eso ha sido mi corazón partiéndose por la mitad. Muy bien, ¿crees eso? Te voy a decir lo que opino yo._

-Mira, te voy a ser franco – Dije volviendo a mirarla a los ojos – si pasó fue porque, tanto tú como yo, fuimos unos idiotas por no decir lo que en realidad sentíamos, no porque no estuviéramos, miento, no por que no ESTEMOS hechos para estar juntos.

* * *

><p><em>No digas esas cosas, para de decir verdades como puños. Para de tentarme para que avance dos centímetro y no quede nada de distancia entre nosotros.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Está bajando la vista otra vez… No seas capullo y dilo.<em>

-Sam. Te quiero. Te lo dije hace unos meses, te lo digo ahora y te lo diré siempre. Te quise, te sigo queriendo y te seguiré queriendo aunque haga por evitarlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no me veo con nadie más que no sea contigo.

* * *

><p><em>Está poniendo esa mirada, la misma que puso la noche que me dijo que me quería. Esa mirada que es imposible de acusar como farsante. Está bien… me toca.<em>

-Yo también te quiero. Te sigo queriendo. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Sí, me han dado ganas de matar a Nora cuando te ha besado; sí, me dieron ganas de partirte la cara aquella noche en el ascensor; sí, he mentido cuando he dicho eso de que no estamos hechos para estar juntos… Pero no te miento cuando te digo que tengo miedo de que la cosa se vuelva a repetir una y otra y otra vez. Si es necesario, prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos para siempre que querer ser egoísta, por decir alguna palabra, y perderte.

* * *

><p><em>Vamos Freddie hazlo, ahora o nunca.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sam… ¡muévete!<em>

Y, como si nos hubiéramos leído la mente mutuamente, nos abalanzamos el uno sobre los labios del otro. Fue como pasar de cero a cien en dos segundos. Pasó de ser un beso de los que te aprisionan los labios, a una perfecta sincronía.

Retiró uno de sus brazos de mi cintura, me tumbé boca arriba, llevé mi mano a su nuca y él pasó a tener medio cuerpo sobre mí, siempre manteniendo uno de sus brazos en mi cintura.

-¿Esto que significa? – Preguntó de repente separándose de mí.

-Significa que tenemos que evitar que Carly vuelva a decir nada sobre relaciones raras.

-Entonces…

-Sí Freddie. Es lo que estás pensado – Le dije con una media sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Entonces se repitió lo que había pasado dos minutos antes. A la vez, nos volvimos a abalanzar el uno sobre el otro; pero esta vez el instinto venció a la inocencia y noté como, casi sin quererlo, la lengua de Sam rozaba mi labio inferior. Fue algo raro y placentero a la vez, pero demasiado breve. Casi inconscientemente, ambos dimos un paso más y lo que había sido un roce, pasó a ser una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas.<p>

Nunca había besado así a Sam… nunca había besado así a nadie… y era la cosa más rara y más placentera al mismo tiempo que había hecho en mi vida.

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos… reconciliándonos… no me paré a prestarle atención al tiempo, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo, Freddie volvió a separarse de mí.<p>

No dijo nada, ni una palabra. Solamente se volvió a poner en la misma posición en la que estaba, volvió a cogerme por la cintura y susurró:

-Te quiero.

* * *

><p>Tras unas horas abrí los ojos y por los leves rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana adiviné que estaba amaneciendo. Giré los ojos y vi a Freddie durmiendo tranquilamente, me habría encantado quedarme allí acurrucada, pero si Carly se despertaba y nos veía así, se uniría al complot de los locos. Con mucho cuidado retiré los brazos de Freddie de mi cintura y me levanté. Al hacerlo, se movió y temí que se despertara, pero entonces agarró el cojín sobre el que había apoyado yo la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.<p>

Sin poder evitar sonreír, volví al sillón y me acosté en la misma posición en la que estaba unas horas antes. Cuando estaba cerrando los ojos para seguir durmiendo, Freddie entreabrió los suyos y susurró:

-¿Lo he soñado?

-No. Te…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se volvió a quedar dormido sin soltar el cojín, con una media sonrisa apenas perceptible.

_Te quiero._

Fue lo último que pasó por mi mente antes de volver a quedarme dormida.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os guste.**

**No se me da muy bien describir besos, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible y creo que no me ha quedado tan mal. Para ser algo que se ocurrió a las 4 de la madrugada no está mal. Mi mente de Seddie me hace crear situaciones así jajajaja**

**Dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
